O PRIMEIRO CASO DE SESSHOUMARU!
by Senf
Summary: Será que o primeiro caso de Sesshoumaru foi tão traumatizante assim, para ele não pegar ninguém no anime? Como será que foi? [Sesshoumaru VS Gata do Gelo] [Aquela dos episódios 75, 76, e 77]. 'Cachorro idiota! Você me paga! Moahahahaha'
1. Presente Psicótico

_**LEGENDAS:**_

" **. . ." – pensamento dos personagens.**

**_Coisas em itálico_ – Flashbacks, passado. (Ainda não sei se colocarei algo no presente, MAS em todo o caso... ¬¬)**

**Traduções:**

**Oyakata-sama – Significa "Senhor Lorde".**

**InuTaisho (Fala-se Inu No Taisho, mas estou abreviando aqui. ¬¬) – significa "General dos Cães".**

**Chichiue – Significa "pai".**

* * *

O PRIMEIRO CASO DE SESSHOUMARU!

_**Presente Psicótico**_

_- O que é que você trouxe para a janta hoje, Chichiue? – Sesshoumaru, um youkai adolescente de catorze anos perguntou – Espero que não seja humano de novo! O último me deu uma azia... – Passa a mão na barriga._

_- Sim, eu também passei mal de comer aquele humano, meu filho! Eu realmente não devia tê-lo comprado daquele youkai cobra... Ele envenena suas mercadorias para ficarem mais fáceis de carregar e depois não dá pra comê-las! – InuTaisho respondeu. – "Eu sei que não devo comprar comida estragada, mas naquela hora eu estava sem dinheiro! E mesmo que o humano estivesse doente, ainda era humano e representava comida!"_

_- E o que você trouxe de janta, então? – Disse o jovem, se levantando da mesa e indo à direção do pai._

_- Eu não trouxe janta, não adianta você ir procurar a comida com os servos lá fora! Mas eu te trouxe um presente! _

_- É uma espada que pode destruir o mundo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso enorme na boca._

_- Err... Não. – respondeu o pai._

_- Então é um arco e flecha que pode destruir o mundo? – continuou sorrindo, abobadamente. _

_- Err... Não é nada para usar para dominar ou destruir o mundo._

_Sesshoumaru fez uma cara pensativa por um tempo, depois falou:_

_- Então eu não quero! – Dá as costas ao pai e se dirige ao seu quarto – Se eu não posso usar para destruir o mundo, EU NÃO QUERO! – O fedelho mimado e gostoso gritou._

_- MAS VOCÊ PODE USAR ISSO PARA DOMINAR O LESTE DO JAPÃO! – InuTaisho gritou ao filho, que acabara de parar de se fingir de surdo._

_- Mesmo? – Perguntou um Sesshoumaru curioso, agora do lado do pai – ME DÁ!_

_- "Menino mimado... ele vai se ferrar com o presente dele... Hehehe!" – Pensou InuTaisho – TRAGAM-NA PRA DENTRO! – Os servos trouxeram uma garota dos seus catorze anos que possuía olhos e cabelos azuis, os quais eram levemente ondulados e claros, e esta parecia furiosa._

_- COMO VOCÊS OUSAM! EU, FILHA MAIS VELHA DO GRANDE OYAKATA-SAMA DO LESTE, FUI CAÇADA PELO INUTAISHO IDIOTA DO OESTE, FUI FERIDA E VOU SER DADA, AINDA POR CIMA, DE PRESENTE PRO FILHINHO RETARDADO DELE!_

_- Você ainda não disse o seu nome. – Sesshoumaru falou, ignorando o 'retardado' que ela usou – Sei sua posição, mas não sei seu nome._

_- AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritava, furiosa – NÃO TE INTERESSA, CACHORRO FEDIDO! – tenta se soltar dos servos, mas ela estava ferida e fraca._

_- Como ela ainda consegue gritar? – Sesshoumaru perguntou – Estando neste estado? – Apontou para um ferimento enorme na barriga dela._

_- Ela é filha de Lorde como você. Pergunte a si mesmo se você agüentaria ou não. – InuTaisho falou com cara de sabe-tudo._

_- E o que eu vou fazer com uma filha de um Lorde Gato nojento? – Sesshoumaru começou – gatos fedem e ela não é diferente!_

_- Sei lá. – Disse InuTaisho, desinteressado. – Eu só estou te dando ela pra que eu não tenha problemas com ela depois, se vire e cuide de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora! "Vou tratar de assuntos mais importantes, como quem eu vou jantar hoje! Huhuhu!" – Desapareceu no ar._

_- Mas o que eu vou fazer com ela? Como eu vou dominar o Leste com ela? – Fica desconcertado ao ver que a gata continuava a gritar. – Este é, definitivamente, o pior presente que o meu pai poderia me dar... e eu ainda fiquei sem janta... – Falou mais para si mesmo, passando a mão na barriga que roncava – E eu nem sei o nome dela... Bah! Vou pro meu quarto! – dá as costas aos servos e a garota escandalosa._

_- Mas e o que nós faremos com ela, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Perguntou um dos servos, assustado com os berros e xingamentos que ela usava._

_- Hun? – Sesshoumaru fez cara de confuso. – Joguem-na no meu quarto! Assim, ela não vai fugir até conseguirmos mandá-la para a prisão de youkais! Venham! – Fez sinal para que os servos o acompanhassem._

_No quarto..._

_- AAAAAAHHH! COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME TRAZER PRA DENTRO DO SEU QUARTO! O PIOR LUGAR PARA UMA GATA COMO EU ESTAR, UM QUARTO DE UM YOUKAI CÃO! É PIOR DO QUE O RESTO DO CASTELO DE VOCÊS, É TRÊS VEZES MAIS FEDIDO DE CACHORRO! – Gritava nas orelhas do Sesshoumaru._

_- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO TEREI DE DESINFETAR O MEU QUARTO DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI! – Sesshoumaru gritava, para que ela o escutasse e então deitou-se sobre seu futon – TALVEZ EU NÃO POSSA ENTRAR AQUI NUNCA MAIS, COM O SEU CHEIRO!_

_- GRRR... – Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos – Eu vou te matar, cachorro... – Falou em tom baixo, pois havia uma esquadra de servos ouvindo atrás da porta._

_- NESSA SITUAÇÃO! NÃO SEI NEM COMO VOCÊ NÃO DESMAIA! – Sesshoumaru afunda a cabeça dele no travesseiro e fala – Durma, pra ver se seus ferimentos se cicatrizam logo e amanhã eu te levo para a prisão dos youkais. – o que ele falou ficara abafado, mas ela conseguira entender._

_- NÃO! – Pula em cima dele e acaba pisando, por acidente, 'naquele' lugar._

_- AAAAAAHHH! – Fica sem ar – Isso... – tenta falar – Dói... – Consegue virar-se, mesmo com uma youkai gata em cima dele e com a dor._

_Ao ouvir o grito, muitos servos se assustam e abrem a porta com tudo, rolando quarto do Sesshoumaru adentro._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor está be... – o servo para de falar, e todos os servos que tinham caído se assustam, se levantam rapidamente e se dirigem para fora. – Err... desculpe incomodar, Sesshoumaru-sama... Não sabia que você estava... err... hã... com ela... – fecham a porta rapidamente e saem correndo, antes que Sesshoumaru resolvesse estraçalhá-los._

_Sesshoumaru fazia cara de dor e confusão, enquanto a gata do gelo pensava no motivo dos servos ficarem constrangidos. _

_Bem... Ela estava sentada no quadril do Sesshoumaru... Ele estava sem a parte de cima do quimono... Eles estavam com os rostos próximos... e ele estava... encarando-a._

_- AAAAAAHHH! – Dá um soco na cara dele e se afasta – E AGORA, O QUE PENSARÃO DE MIM, NAS MINHAS TERRAS! SEU CACHORRO IDIOTA, É TUDO CULPA SUA! – grita._

_- . . . ? – Continua com aquela cara de quem está dormindo. – O que é minha culpa? – Pergunta, se sentando, ainda com dor._

_- Eu vou embora daqui, JÁ! – A Princesa Gato abre a porta do quarto e dá de cara com algo transparente, amassando o nariz. Ela fica massageando-o._

_- Ow... Eu fiz esta barreira especialmente para você não passar... Os outros podem passar, mas eu e você não. Se eu pudesse, faria uma barreira em volta de um outro quarto BEM longe do meu, só para não ter que sentir o seu cheiro, mas ainda não tenho poder o suficiente para fazer barreiras que não tenha eu dentro! – Mudou de assunto – E por que os servos ficaram tão constrangidos quando entraram aqui? Pelo o que me parece, você sabe o motivo..._

_Ela fecha a porta e senta num canto do quarto._

_- Você é um idiota se não sabe o que eles pensaram. – fica emburrada._

_- Não me chame de idiota. A idiota aqui é você por ter sido presa pelo meu pai e trazida para cá!_

_Ela o fuzila com os olhos e mostra a língua. Assim que ela fez este ato de criança, Sesshoumaru aparece do lado dela e levanta-a rapidamente._

_- Faça de novo. – Ele ordenou, apertando o pescoço dela – Agora._

_- Ainh... – reclamou._

_- Mostre a língua de novo, para que eu possa arrancá-la da sua boca, Felina! – Ele soltou o pescoço dela._

_- Ai! Você quase me matou, seu idiota! – passou a mão no pescoço – Se você pretende conquistar as terras da minha família, seja esperto uma vez na vida e NÃO me mate!_

_- Não vai me mostrar sua língua de novo? – perguntou, ignorando o comentário dela. – Pelo menos, responda o motivo dos servos ficarem constrangidos! – Ordenou – Ou eu te mato sem piedade e farei questão de entregarem apenas o seu coração para o seu pai, para ele não te reviver!_

_- Glup! – Ela ficara assustada com a cara de assassino dele e acreditou plenamente nas palavras dele – Você não sabe mesmo... o que os seus servos pensaram? – perguntou._

_- Não... – respondeu meio distraído, pois estava 'desentrouxando' a calça da bunda._

_- "Eca!" – Ela pensou e logo respondeu, fingindo não ter visto tal ato – Você é tão inocente... "Mas é um nojento! Bleergh!" Então, façamos um trato. Eu te conto o que eles achavam que estava acontecendo e você me liberta e eu nunca mais te verei!_

_- . . . _

_- ACORDE, CACHORRO! – Ela gritou, arrancando a mão dele de dentro do nariz – E PARE DE TIRAR MELECA DO NARIZ, ISSO É COISA DE FILHOTE E CRIANÇA HUMANA! – Sesshoumaru limpou o dedo na parede e ficou encarando-a seriamente._

_- Não vou te libertar. Se eu fizer isso, meu pai não me dará nada para destruir ou dominar o mundo. (N/A: Se nessa época ele soubesse que não ia ganhar nada para isso... Ah, ele ficaria furioso!)_

_- Duvido que ele te dê algo! Você é um pé no saco, cachorro! É mais burro que uma mula! Onde já se viu, um príncipe como você, não saber o que os servos pensaram! Você é uma anta tapada mesmo, não é possível!_

_Os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram vermelhos. Ela o estava desrespeitando na casa dele e ela ainda não tinha forças para lutar!_

_- Você é muito tola, Felina! – Ele falou, apertando novamente o pescoço dela – Este Sesshoumaru não acredita que você fique provocando-o na casa dele, nessa situação! – Ele passa suas garras no ferimento dela, machucando ainda mais._

_- Ahn...! – Ela deu um grito leve de dor e ficou de joelhos, desmaiando em seguida._

_- "Finalmente, silêncio nesse castelo!" – Sesshoumaru pensava – "Estava quase mandando ela embora... Não é à toa que meu pai a deu pra mim! Tudo que é ruim, aquele velho me dá! E ela é horrível!" – Ele fita os ferimentos da barriga com cara séria e fala – Antes você, do que eu! – Ele sorri e pega cuidadosamente o corpo dela e joga-a, pode-se dizer de forma nada cuidadosa, no futon dele – "Já que meu quarto já está infestado de cheiro de gato, ela pode dormir no meu futon, ao meu lado, que não fará a mínima diferença!" – Deita-se e a abraça – "Isso sem contar que eu sinto falta de quando eu era um filhote e dormia abraçado à minha mãe, acho que ela servirá pelo menos para isso! Afinal, minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda tinha a aparência de um pintcher recém-nascido!"_

_Quatro horas depois, plena madrugada..._

_- "Anh... O que aconteceu...? Sinto cheiro de cachorro..." – Consegue abrir os olhos e encara um ser de cabelos prata a seu lado – AAHHUMMMMM! – Antes que ela conseguisse gritar mais, Sesshoumaru tapara a boca dela._

_- Quieta! Quer que os servos entrem correndo aqui de novo, assustados?_

_- Com certeza, eles não entrariam de novo! "Para o bem deles!" – Ela se afastou dele. – O que você estava fazendo comigo!_

_- Quando eu era um filhote, às vezes eu dormia abraçado à minha mãe, mas já que ela não está aqui e eu sinto falta dela, me abracei com você!_

_- Mas eu não sou a sua mãe!_

_- Mas dá pro gasto! Agora, volte aqui e deite-se comigo! E você fará isso por bem, ou por mal! – Estala as garras._

_- Não! Você já está crescido o suficiente e por isso eu não posso deitar-me com você! Se eu ainda fosse sua irmã ou mãe, até pode ser, mas... – Ela fica levemente corada._

_- O que você está insinuando?_

_- . . . – gota. Ela se lembrara que ficara de explicar sobre isso para o Sesshoumaru. – Apenas fêmeas e machos casados ou coisa parecida se deitam e se abraçam juntos, seu idiota! Se eles forem parentes, TALVEZ se deitem abraçados..._

_- Este Sesshoumaru não se importa! Você está na minha casa e vai vir aqui comigo agora!_

_- Não, eu não vou! – Ela estreitou os olhos._

_- Ah, você vai...! – Ele também estreitou bastante os olhos. (N/A: Música de faroeste como fundo!)_

_Batalha: Príncipe Cachorro do Oeste Vs Princesa Gato do Leste!_

_Sesshoumaru e ela se jogam um contra o outro e começam a se atracar._

_- Eu não estou pedindo! Eu nunca peço, eu ordeno! – Sesshoumaru falava, tentando não berrar para não acordar o resto do castelo._

_- Pois o mesmo digo eu, Cachorro fedido! – Acertou-lhe uma dentada na orelha que abriu um corte. – Por que você não usa outra fêmea!_

_Sesshoumaru, ao sentir o corte abrir, ficou irritado e foi extremamente rápido, a derrubando no chão, ficando dessa vez sobre ela. Ele não podia matá-la, não antes de tomar o leste para si e provar a seu pai que ele valia mais do que um pedregulho._

_- Sua gata inútil! – Ele proferiu isso e fincou seus caninos no pescoço dela – "Isso deve desmaiá-la!" Bah! Eu não durmo com outras fêmeas porque elas têm o cheiro de meu pai em si! E elas disseram que não se deitariam com um filhote vindo de uma fêmea que conseguiu um filho de InuTaisho!_

_Ela ficou imóvel. Não desmaiou, apenas não se moveu e ficou com cara de assustada. Sesshoumaru sentou-se sobre ela e refletiu:_

_- "Por que ela não desmaiou...? Os meus caninos deveriam desmaiá-la!"_

_- Sesshoumaru... – Ela começou, com cara de quem não sabe se chora ou se grita de ódio – Você... Acabou... De... – Sua voz era calma e ameaçadora – ME TRANSFORMAR EM SUA ESPOSA! – Rapidamente, se joga como uma assassina sobre Sesshoumaru, pronta para estraçalhá-lo._

* * *

_**QUERO REVIEWS, PLS! ¬¬ u.u" **_

**_Nhaa... Esse capítulo é só um teste pra ver se vocês gostam da idéia!XD__ por isso, COMENTEM E ME CONTEM! ¬¬ _**

**_Há propósito, a gata de gelo é a chefe dos quatro irmãos youkais gatos de fogo... Ela aparece nos episódios 75, 76 e 77 de InuYasha e luta contra o Sesshoumaru e o Inuyasha... Lembraram dela? Bem, eu tive essa idéia de fazer essa fanfic porque quando eu vi o episódio 75, tive a impressão de que o Sesshy e ela tinham tido um caso XDD e então eu resolvi – depois de um ano, senão mais ¬¬ - escrever uma fanfic contando como foi o caso deles... kukuku! _XDD**

_**Se vocês pensam que esta será uma história de romance-comédia, estão enganados, pois será apenas comédia! Eles podem até ser legais um com o outro de vez em quando, mas é pra evitar uma encrenca maior ou pelo simples fato de não quererem se matar! XDD**_

_**AGRADECIMENTOS À: Mini-chelle (Conhecida aqui no FFN como Chelle Vitoriano), por me contar o nome da gata do gelo, pois eu só sabia o nome dos irmãos dela! Eu sei que ainda não citei o nome dela nesse capítulo, mas citarei no próximo! Kukuku! Sorte de quem sabe, não vai ficar curioso com o nome dela! **_

E DESDE JÁ EU AVISO QUE NÃO SEI DE QUANDO EM QUANDO EU VOU POSTAR NOVOS CAPÍTULOS! XD ISSO VAI DEPENDER DA MINHA VONTADE E DA ESCOLA. u.u

_**MINHAS OUTRAS FANFICS: para as pessoas que as lêem, esqueçam-nas até pelo menos fim de novembro! T.T eu tenho muitos trabalhos escolares pra fazer, ainda!**_

_**Pff ¬¬ Fiz notas enormes... Isso que eu aindanão comecei a responder reviews... Bah... chega de escrever... ¬¬ **_

_**Ja matta ne, minna-san! XD (Alguém sabe outras formas de se dizer tchau em japonês, que não sejam "Ja", "Ja ne" ou "Ja matta ne"? O.ô"?)**_


	2. Sem teto

_**LEGENDAS:**_

" **. . ." – pensamento dos personagens.**

**_Coisas em itálico_ – Flashbacks, passado.**

**Traduções:**

**Oyakata-sama – Significa "Senhor Lorde".**

**InuTaisho (Fala-se Inu No Taisho, mas estou abreviando aqui. ¬¬) – significa "General dos Cães".**

**Chichiue – Significa "pai".**

* * *

**Coisas do último capítulo:**

_Ela ficou imóvel. Não desmaiou, apenas não se moveu. Sesshoumaru sentou-se, ainda sobre ela e refletiu:_

_- "Por que ela não desmaiou...? Os meus caninos deveriam desmaiá-la!"_

_- Sesshoumaru... – Ela começou, com cara de quem não sabe se chora ou se grita de ódio – Você... Acabou... De... – Sua voz era calma e ameaçadora – ME TRANSFORMAR EM SUA ESPOSA! – Rapidamente, se joga como uma assassina sobre Sesshoumaru, pronta para estraçalhá-lo._

**Fim do flashback do último capítulo.**

* * *

**_Sem-teto_**

_Exatos trinta e sete segundos depois..._

_- Então eu me casei com você? Pelo menos agora, nós podemos dormir abraçados e você não pode dizer 'não'! – Ele a puxou para mais perto de si e abraçou-a, deitando-se em seguida no futon. _

_- Seu idiota! Pessoas casadas não ficam apenas abraçadas! Elas também fazem outras coisas... – Fica vermelha como um pimentão._

_- É mesmo? – Perguntou um Sesshoumaru curioso – E o que elas fazem?_

_- . . . Anh... Vamos falar sobre isso amanhã... – Fica embaraçada – Eu ainda não te disse o meu nome, disse? Bem, pessoas casadas sabem o nome umas das outras. "Huhuhu! Não vamos ficar casados por muito tempo, só o suficiente para eu me curar e matá-lo! Mas quero que ele saiba o nome da assassina dele...!"_

_- Não, você não disse e eu também não quero mais saber. Cale a boca e finja que está dormindo, como qualquer outro youkai que ainda não chegou na fase adulta. – Ele fechou os olhos._

_- Cachorro idiota! Assim que eu melhorar, vou te matar e acabarei com esse vínculo que agora tenho com você! E eu me chamo ANIJA! – Deu um peteleco na orelha do Sesshoumaru, que nem se mexeu com isso._

_- Anija... – Ele falou com uma voz doce e de olhos fechados._

_- Ehh? Fale! – Ordenou, com uma cara confusa. _

_- Eu já te disse que você fede mais do que youkais gatos normais?_

_- E eu já te disse que você é um cachorro asqueroso? – ela deu um sorriso e um novo peteleco na orelha dele._

_- Ah, cale a boca e vá dormir! – Ele deu as costas a ela e ao mesmo tempo se aproximou mais._

_- Béh! – Pois a língua pra fora, mas como ele estava virado e de olhos fechados, não viu nada. – Você é um cão morto, Sesshoumaru! Só espere até mais tard... – Sesshoumaru 'acidentalmente' acerta um soco na face dela, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Maldito...!_

_- Eu já disse pra você ficar quieta e me deixar dormir!_

_- E desde quando youkais dormem?_

_- DESDE HOJE! – Dá um soco bem mais forte nela desta vez, bem em seu ferimento, fazendo-a desmaiar. – Ah, doce paz! – Sesshoumaru abraçou-a e ficou de olhos fechados, apenas meditando._

_Duas horas depois, quando já começava a amanhecer..._

_- Wóaaahh...! – Anija se espreguiçava – Estou fedendo... – Pisca, senta-se e apóia uma das mãos no peito do Sesshoumaru com força, esmagando-o e o assustando – Já lembrei porque estou fedendo! – dá um pulo,se afasta do Príncipe ao lembrar-se dele – CACHORRO MALDITO, VOCÊ ME PAGA! ALÉM DE TER-ME FEITO SUA ESPOSA, AINDA ME DÁ UM SOCO! – Ela tenta revidar o soco da madrugada, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais esperto e usa sua supervelocidade e pára na frente da porta do quarto._

_- Nem tente. – fez uma cara de metido – Eu também estou fedendo a gato! E eu vou tomar um banho!_

_- E desde quando cães gostam de tomar banho!_

_- Há cães que gostam, e eu sou um deles! Além do mais, estou fedendo a gato mais do que nunca!_

_- Blehh! – Fez uma careta._

_- Ah, não! Que desgraça! – Lembrou-se de uma coisa, ignorando a careta dela – Vou ter de levá-la junto, não consigo fazer barreiras sem mim, dentro!_

_- Hahaha! Ferrou-se! – Ria da desgraça alheia – Opa... – percebe alguma coisa... O que será que a princesinha gato descobriu? – ISSO SIGNIFICA QUE EU VOU TER QUE TOMAR BANHO COM VOCÊ! MAS NEM A PAU!_

_- É verdade... Nesse caso, nem me adianta tomar banho! Vou ficar cheirando a gato de qualquer jeito! Deixarei pra tomar banho outro dia! – Sesshoumaru volta a entrar no quarto._

_- "Pelo menos, ele ainda não perguntou o que youkais casados fazem..." – Anija fez uma cara de alívio._

_Como quem sabe ler mentes, Sesshoumaru perguntou:_

_- O que mesmo que youkais casados fazem?_

_- "Maldição! Esse desgraçado deve ser um youkai telepático, não é possível!" Anh... "Ah, sim! Me lembrei de uma coisa!" Você não pretendia me mandar para a prisão dos youkais de suas terras? "Melhor lá, do que aqui! Hahaha! Como sou esperta!"_

_- Talvez eu te mande... Primeiramente, quero saber o que youkais casados fazem! E, dependendo, te envio para a prisão!_

_- "Maldito Cachorro!" – Range os dentes, mentalmente – Prefiro ir para a prisão. – Anija fez uma cara de metida e ficou brincando com o cabelo._

_- Mas eu estou te ordenando que me conte o que quero saber... – Ele usou sua voz e olhar super ameaçador, mas que não deixa de ser super sexy._

_- "Cachorro retardado. Deve ter a idade mental de um filhote mimado de quatro anos, no máximo! Vou enrolá-lo... Kukuku!"_

_- E... Estou esperando! – Sesshoumaru comentou, nada feliz._

_- Ai, ai... Bem, vou te explicar... "Preciso deixá-lo bem traumatizado para não me incomodar mais!" Então, youkaiscasadossereproduzemetêmdezenasdefilhotesjuntos!Daondevocêachaqueveio!_

_- SANTA DIFICULDADE! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FALAR MAIS DEVAGAR! – Sesshoumaru berrava aos ouvidos da Anija._

_- EU NÃO SOU SURDA, SEU TAPADO! E o problema não é meu e sim seu, por não conseguir entender alguém falando rápido! Vou repetir: Youkais casados se reproduzem e têm dezenas de filhotes juntos! Da onde você acha que veio!_

_- . . . – A cara de medo dele era enorme. Estava mais assustado do que um cãozinho normal assustado._

_Em compensação, Anija estava com uma cara de tédio incrível._

_- Agora, posso ir para a prisão? – Ela apoiou a cabeça na mão, entediada._

_- Mas como youkais se reproduzem?_

_- Ahh! – #Cataploft!# Caiu de cara no chão – "E agora, o que eu digo! Ah, já sei!" Nos reproduzimos de forma parecida com os humanos E varia de uma espécie de youkai para outra._

_- Nunca vi humanos se reproduzindo..._

_- "Ainda bem! Eu vi quando era uma filhotinha bem pequenininha e quase fiquei traumatizada... Foi horrível!" E eu com isso? Problema é teu!_

_- Huhn... Youkais cães podem se reproduzir com youkais gatos? – Sesshoumaru fez uma cara confusa._

_- Sei lá. Os gatos acham os cães repulsivos, "o que não deixa de ser verdade!" nenhum de nós sequer tentou se reproduzir com um de vocês! E eu ainda não virei Deusa ou uma bruxa cega adivinha pra poder saber disso!_

_- Oras, sua... – Acerta-lhe um arranhão na cara – COMO OUSAS ME RESPONDER ASSIM! SUA MALDITA! VOU QUEBRAR OS SEUS OSSOS EM PEDACINHOS E ENGOLI-LOS!_

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Um bando de youkais cai, novamente, quarto do príncipe adentro. – COMER CARNE DE GATO PODE TE FAZER MAL!_

_- E QUEM LHES DEU A PERMISSÃO DE OUVIR ATRÁS DA PORTA DE NOVO! – Sesshoumaru esgoelava para eles, de olhos vermelhos – EU FAÇO O QUE QUERO AQUI, E ORDENO A VOCÊS QUE SUMAM AGORA, ANTES QUE EU OS TRITURE JUNTOS DOS OSSOS DELA!_

_- Glup! – Os servos saem correndo como furacões, deixando apenas Sesshoumaru e Anija no quarto._

_- Agora... Morra... – Ele prepara suas garras venenosas – Gata maldita..._

_- Sesshoumaru! Eu ordeno que pare agora! – InuTaisho já estava de volta no castelo, para sorte de Anija._

_- Ela me desrespeitou! – Sesshoumaru argumentava – Ela morrerá..._

_- Sesshoumaru, use uma vez na vida essa coisa que você tem para separar as orelhas!_

_- O quê? O meu cabelo lindo e maravilhoso? – Sesshoumaru fez uma pose de galã, que ao mesmo tempo podia ser confundida com pose de gay._

_- Cachorro idiota... – Anija amaldiçoava Sesshoumaru, falando o mais baixo possível._

_- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Sesshoumaru apenas usara sua super audição, a qual Anija também tinha, mas que esquecera que existia._

_- Esqueça, não é nada. – Anija fez mais uma cara de metida, como quem já estava acostumada com o tipo de tratamento e o jeito de se livrar de uma briga._

_- MAS QUE DIACHO DE COISA É ISSO! – O Pai de Sesshoumaru gritava para os dois, apontando principalmente para Anija – COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SE CASAR COM A PRINCESA GATO DO LESTE! E AINDA POR CIMA, ELA É A PRINCESA MAIS VELHA E MAIS IMPORTANTE! SEU IDIOTA! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ TEM NESSA CABEÇA!_

_- Eu tenho meu cabelo maravilhoso na minha cabeça maravilhosa... – Colocou a mão direita no cabelo e puxou uma mecha soltando-a delicadamente, e então mostrou um sorriso brilhante._

_InuTaisho e Anija:_

_- Aahhh! #Cataploft!#_

_- Realmente, InuTaisho! Pensei que seu filho fosse um pouco mais esperto que isso!_

_- Ah, cale a boca! E você, que se casou com ele! Com certeza, não foi por querer!_

_- Não, não foi! – Anija fez uma cara de choro. – E a culpa foi toda sua, por não ter dado a seu filho uma educação sexual decente!_

_- Gata desgraçada... Cale a sua boca! – InuTaisho gritava – Eu tenho mais o que fazer, do que ficar cuidando deste filhote!_

_- E isso que diziam que cães eram bons pais! – Anija proferia – São, uma ova! Vocês pouco se importam com o resto do mundo! Seus animais! Mandem-me de volta para as minhas terras, agora! E assim, pensarei em perdoá-los por terem feito eu me casar com esse... esse... – Aponta para Sesshoumaru – CACHORRO QUE NÃO SABE DE NADA! MAIS BURRO QUE UMA MULA! PORCO QUE NÃO TOMA BANHO! ANIMAL! RETARDADO!_

_- Mas você...! – Sesshoumaru possuía uma voz ainda mais ameaçadora e ia bem lentamente, à direção de Anija. – Vou matá-la, gata nojenta... Cansei da sua falta de educação... Prepare-se para conhecer o inferno... – Sesshoumaru, pouco a pouco, tomou sua verdadeira forma. Anija não se deixou intimar pela verdadeira forma de Sesshoumaru e também tomou a sua forma de gata._

_- Parem! Vocês vão destruir o castelo! Nããããããããããoooooo! – Tarde demais, Sesshoumaru e Anija já haviam tomado suas verdadeiras formas e agora se matavam. – Nããããooo! – InuTaisho continuava gritando – NÃO! NÃO ROLEM POR CIMA DESSA PARTE DO CASTELO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! – O aviso não foi ouvido – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! PELO MENOS, NÃO VÃO PRA CIMA DA SALA DE ARMAS! – Até parece uma praga! Era só o InuTaisho falar, que Anija e Sesshoumaru já estavam rolando em cima do lugar. – AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MEU LINDO CASTELO! QUE EU TIVE TANTO TRABALHO PRA CONSTRUIR! – Fez uma cara de choro – MAS AGORA JÁ CHEGA! – Ficou furioso e tomou sua verdadeira forma, terminando de destruir o castelo e pegando, primeiramente Sesshoumaru pela pele do pescoço e depois Anija, e então os jogou numa floresta ali por perto que ainda não havia sido destruída pelo grande InuTaisho. Ele voltou a sua forma humana. – CANSEI DE_ _VOCÊS DOIS ESCULHAMBANDO A MINHA CASA! SUMAM DAQUI! SESSHOUMARU, VOLTE AQUI APENAS QUANDO VOCÊ ESTIVER MAIS SUPORTÁVEL!_

_- Já estou suportável, Chichiue! – Sesshoumaru tomou sua forma humana e fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão – Não me mande para fora daqui!_

_- Como, não! VOCÊS DOIS DESTRUÍRAM O CASTELO! AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI FICAR! EU NÃO QUERO SABER! VÁ PARA O CASTELO DOS GATOS, OU PARA O INFERNO, SÓ NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ AGORA! SUMAAAAAAAAAAA! E COMO EU TENHO MAIS_ _O QUE FAZER, O CASTELO NÃO SERÁ RECONSTRUÍDO!_

_E foi assim que Sesshoumaru virou o sem-teto que nós conhecemos hoje... Como ele era muito vagal, ele não reconstruiu seu lar, mesmo quando já estava bem crescidinho. Mas, voltando ao momento da fanfic..._

_- Eu não acredito que ele fez isto comigo! – Sesshoumaru reclamava, segundos depois, há quilômetros de distância de seu pai e do castelo demolido._

_- Arf, arf... Não acredito que corremos tudo isso em alguns poucos segundos..._

_- O quê! Por um acaso, você não corre a essa velocidade? – Sesshoumaru questionou-a, incrédulo._

_- Eu! Mas é claro que não! Eu não sou o idiota do Shun que fica apostando corridas idiotas com a Shura! Eu tenho mais o que fazer, e nenhuma dessas coisas seria correr! – Anija reclamava._

_- Shun...? Shura...? – Sesshoumaru fez uma cara de confuso._

_- Os inúteis dos meus irmãos mais novos, seu idiota! – Anija falava – Agora, adeusinho, vou pro meu castelo! – Deu-lhe às costas._

_- Ei! – Sesshoumaru a seguia, reclamando – E eu, como fico!_

_- Você? Não sei, nem quero saber! E fique longe de mim!_

_- Mas você é minha esposa agora! Você não pode ficar longe deste Sesshoumaru! Você me pertence!_

_- Uma ova que eu te pertenço, seu cão fedido! Gatos não pertencem a ninguém, será que você é tão burro assim? – Deu uma breve pausa, mas não deixou que Sesshoumaru a cortasse – Agora, os cães pertencem aos humanos! Já que conheço muitas lendas em que diz que os youkais cães foram feitos de otários pelos humanos! Hahaha! – Dava uma risada maléfica. _

_- Sua gata insolente... – Sesshoumaru usara sua supervelocidade e estava ao lado dela, apertando-lhe o pescoço._

_- Isso dói...! – Ela tentava falar._

_- Vou parar de fazer isso se você me levar com você! E eu quero fazer o que youkais casados fazem!_

_- . . . "Ah, meu Deus! E agora, o que é que eu faço! Devo ter perdido quase todas as minhas sete vidas enquanto aturava-o, noite passada!" – Ela mexia as mãos, como quem implorava por ar. _

_- O que é que você está dizendo! – Sesshoumaru não entendera._

_- Ar... – Sussurrava – Eu... quero... aaaaarrrrrrr...!_

_- Ah, sim! Havia me esquecido disto! – Solta-a, para ela respirar e responder._

_- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRFFFFF! – Anija enchia os pulmões de ar, desesperada – SEU IDIOTA! COMO ACHA QUE EU VOU RESPONDER, SE VOCÊ ESTIVER ME ENFORCANDO? – Mal se recuperara e já estava esgoelando._

_- COMO VOCÊ MESMA DISSE, EU NÃO SOU ADIVINHO AINDA! – Sesshoumaru revidava._

_- MAS ISSO É UMA COISA ÓBVIA, SEU IDIOTA!_

_- AH, CALE A BOCA E SIMPLESMENTE ME RESPONDA SE VOCÊ VAI FAZER O QUE MANDEI!_

_Dez segundos de silêncio se passaram, ninguém moveu um músculo. Até mesmo o youkai que estava quase os atacando, parara para assistir à situação._

_- Ai, ai... Tudo bem, eu te levo junto! – Anija falou com extremo desgosto, levantando suas garras e destruindo, sem nenhum esforço, o youkai que estava para atacá-los. – Vamos andando!_

_Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a, sem dizer uma única palavra._

_- Ei, Cachorro! – Ela começou a falar novamente, alguns segundos depois – Se meus irmãos tentarem te matar, não tenho nada a ver com isso! "Kukuku! Vou mandar que eles te matem!" E se meu pai quiser te engolir vivo, também é problema seu! "Acho que vou pedir isso de presente de aniversário para meu pai, caso meus irmãos não consigam matá-lo!"_

_- Hah! Como se um youkai gato que teve a filha raptada pelo meu chichiue, pudesse me fazer mal! – Sesshoumaru ficou todo cheio de si._

_- "Você nem sabe o que te espera, Cachorro! Muahuahuahua! Agora é sua vez de sofrer!"_

* * *

_**E agora? Anija continuará sendo psicótica assassina perigosa ou vai virar uma gatinha que gosta de carinho? Sesshoumaru era tão tapado nesta época, que nem se toca que Anija era a pior psicótica com quem ele poderia ter sua primeira experiência? Eu vou receber mais comentários? XD Quando o Inuyasha vai nascer! Será que Inuyasha vai bater a cabeça quando nenê, pra ter os problemas mentais que ele tem hoje!**_

_**Nay, Lhyl, Atashi-anata-nado e Chelle Vitoriano, obrigada por comentarem e ainda bem que vocês gostaram! #super feliz#**_

_**VIVA O SEM-TETO SESSHOUMARU! HUAHUAHUA! XDD**_

**_Ja matta ne, minna-san! _**:D


	3. Droga! Não coube o nome do cap çç

_**LEGENDAS:**_

" **. . ." – pensamento dos personagens.**

**_Coisas em itálico_ – Flashbacks, passado.**

**Traduções:**

**Oyakata-sama – Significa "Senhor Lorde".**

**InuTaisho (Fala-se Inu No Taisho, mas estou abreviando aqui. ¬¬) – significa "General dos Cães".**

**Chichiue – Significa "pai".**

**Coisas do último capítulo:

* * *

**

_Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a, sem dizer uma única palavra._

_- Ei, Cachorro! – Ela começou a falar novamente, alguns segundos depois – Se meus irmãos tentarem te matar, não tenho nada a ver com isso! "Kukuku! Vou mandar que eles te matem!" E se meu pai quiser te engolir vivo, também é problema seu! "Acho que vou pedir isso de presente de aniversário para meu pai, caso meus irmãos não consigam matá-lo!"_

_- Hah! Como se um youkai gato que teve a filha raptada pelo meu chichiue, pudesse me fazer mal! – Sesshoumaru ficou todo cheio de si._

_- "Você nem sabe o que te espera, Cachorro! Muahuahuahua! Agora é sua vez de sofrer!"_

**Fim do flashback do último capítulo.

* * *

**

_**A Deusa Sexy, O Cachorro Inocente E A Gata Psicótica **_

_Sesshoumaru e Anija já haviam andado uns 400 quilômetros (em um dia e a pé), e Sesshoumaru começava a crer que eles estavam perdidos._

_- Hey, você não disse que sabia o caminho? – Perguntou o jovem príncipe youkai._

_- Eu SEI o caminho, tá bom! – Ela rebateu, de mau humor._

_- Não parece... Você nos fez correr um monte e acho que você se perdeu numa curva lá atrás... – Sesshoumaru passara a pensar em qual das curvas haviam se perdido; Eles deveriam ter passado por pelo menos umas quinhentas curvas..._

_- Baah! Não interessa! Eu não quero saber da SUA opinião, ela não vale nem o chão onde piso! Agora, fique quietinho aí, que eu tenho de lembrar onde é o meu castelo..._

_Sesshoumaru olhou-a com aquela cara de "Você é inútil" e deu as costas a ela._

_- Vamos voltar, talvez possamos encontrar o caminho para o seu castelo. – Ele ordenou a ela._

_- Cachorro, - Anija começou, toda ríspida – você NÃO me dá ordens._

_Mas já era meio tarde, pois há essa hora Sesshoumaru estava usando sua super velocidade e voltava, deixando Anija xingando-o, sozinha. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ao ver que estava sozinha, e correu atrás dele, pois a mordida que ela levara dele a forçava a segui-lo._

_Mais ou menos uma hora depois, já anoitecendo, Anija alcançara Sesshoumaru, que parara para observar uma bifurcação._

_- Uau, que genial! – Ela comentava – Essa deve ser a centésima bifurcação que passamos, vamos ficar ainda mais perdidos! _

_- Cale a boca. Não ficaremos perdidos pois podemos sentir os nossos cheiros no caminho e, além do mais... Mais perdidos do que você já tinha nos deixado, é impossível._

_Ela fez uma careta e cruzou os braços._

_- Para sua informação, Cachorro, eu sinto cheiro de chuva. A chuva varrerá os nossos cheiros do caminho e nos perderemos por completo._

_- Eu sei. Também posso sentir o cheiro. Não tenho um faro ruim como o de seu pai, que nem percebera você ser seqüestrada bem debaixo do nariz del... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Anija já estava tentando nocauteá-lo. _

_- Não fale assim do meu pai! – Ela passou as mãos na garganta de Sesshoumaru e tentava, sem muito sucesso, enforcá-lo._

_- Falo sim! Ele é um trouxa! Hahaha!_

_- Meu jovem, - começou um velhinho muito gagá, que por um acaso passava por ali e vira os dois se matando – youkais gatos odeiam água e sentem o cheiro dela de longe, então é bem provável que esta jovem aí, que por um acaso está tentando te enforcar, tenha sentido o cheiro da chuva muito antes de você..._

_- Seu velho idiota, - começou Sesshoumaru, jogando Anija contra uma árvore – ela não está TENTANDO me enforcar, ela ESTAVA me enforcando!_

_- E qual a diferença? – perguntou o velhinho mexendo na sua longa barba (Baseiem-se em Pai Mei, de Kill Bill para imaginar este velhinho)._

_- Há muita diferença entre tentar e fazer! – Ele falou, levantando-se._

_- No seu caso, não tem, meu jovem youkaizinho._

_Sesshoumaru fez uma cara assim: O.ô"?_

_- "Que velho mais esquisito... Nem cheiro de humano ou youkai ele tem..." – Sesshoumaru se prepara novamente para jogar Anija numa árvore qualquer, enquanto refletia – "Espere... Chichiue me disse alguma coisa sobre seres que não têm cheiros de humanos ou youkais... Mas... Eu não consigo me lembrar..." – Anija pulara nas costas dele e, muito rápido, ele pegou-a pela gola do quimono e mandou mais uma Anija voadora para cima das árvores – "Hum... creio que... Eu não me lembro muito bem, naquele dia eu não estava com muita vontade de escutar chichiue, afinal, ele tinha acabado de me ensinar a caçar." – Seus olhos brilharam com satisfação – "Lembro-me dele ter falado algo enquanto eu surrava aquele youkai fraco... Até me lembro do nome do youkai... Acho que era Jyaken e ele falava engraçado... Cheio dos 'sssss'..." – O príncipe se lembrava do quanto surrara alguém que um dia seria seu servo. – AAAIII! – Ele gritou, pois levara uma cotovelada da Anija – SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE PARAR DE ATRAPALHAR OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS! – ele a pegara, desta vez, pelo cinto do quimono e a tacara no velho; - Que se dane este velho esquisito, tenho mais o que fazer e não me lembro do porquê dele não ter cheiro de youkai ou humano!_

_- Huhuhuhu! – ria o velhinho, jogando uma Anija atordoada para o lado – Você é um cachorro muito mal-educado. Tacar sua esposa num velho como eu, você é muito mal._

_- Ou então muito burro. - completou Anija._

_- É, bem... – O velho falou – Acho que ele é burro mesmo... Mas filhotes de cães nascem burros, depois eles ficam espertos... Extremamente espertos._

_- Bom saber que eu pelo menos me casei com alguém que um dia deixará de ser tapado. "Ou talvez isso não seja tão bom... Futuramente, ficará difícil de escapar dele, nesse caso..." – Anija apoiou a cabeça no pulso, deitada de barriga para baixo no chão._

_Sesshoumaru mandou um olhar de censura a ela e ao velhote._

_- Vou matar aos dois. Não se movam. – Ele levantou o chicote-de-luz e se preparou para retalhá-los._

_- Mas que cachorro pretensioso! – gritou o velho, mudando sua forma imediatamente._

_Sesshoumaru e Anija estavam de boca aberta._

_- Mas quê...! Tu não eras um velho! – perguntou Anija, desesperada, vendo o rosto jovem da pessoa a seu lado._

_- Uau! Você é bicha! Um homem que virou mulher! – Disse Sesshoumaru, observando o rosto jovem e feminino daquele que antes era um velho._

_- Seus idiotas. Eu sou uma Deusa e, sendo assim, posso me transformar no que desejar! Esta é a minha verdadeira forma humana! – Era uma mulher alta, que usava um top e um short apertados e que deixavam quase tudo à mostra. Ela tinha cabelos levemente ondulados e vermelhos como fogo, e era, a ponto de vista dos homens, muito sexy. Sorte (Ou azar) de Anija que Sesshoumaru ainda era inocente neste assunto..._

_- Hahaha! – Anija rolava no chão, de tanto rir – Aposto que você não passa de uma meretriz!_

_- Sim, e daí? Quando vi este seu marido aí... – Apontou para Sesshoumaru – Achei-o uma graça e o quero para mim; Irei matá-la, gata, para poder ficar com ele!_

_- Nem precisa! – Anija respondeu, tentando parar de rir – eu te dou ele de graça! Pode levar, eu não vou sentir falta!_

_- Oras, mas para eu conseguir levá-lo, eu preciso matar a esposa dele, que está bem ligada a ele por causa da marca no pescoço..._

_Anija parara de rir imediatamente; Isso era mal. Por mais que aquela mulher não passasse de uma prostituta, ainda era uma Deusa e, como Anija ainda não era adulta, talvez pudesse morrer nas mãos dela..._

_- SESSHOUMARU! – Anija gritou, desesperada e indo para trás dele, num pulo – De repente, eu me lembrei do caminho de casa! Vamos embora! "Eu acho que ela é fraca, mas não quero arriscar a minha vida nas mãos de uma Deusa!"_

_- Nem pensar! E saber que esta mulher a nossa frente pode me livrar de você, isso seria ótimo! "Será que ela é forte o suficiente...? Não me parece muito forte..."_

_- NÃO diga uma coisa dessas! – Anija rebatera – Ela irá tratar você como escravo dela, "o que não vem a ser má idéia," você não pode deixar ela te levar! Se você vier comigo, você será tratado como o príncipe que deve ser! "Mentira, ninguém nas minhas terras gosta de cães... Mas quem se importa? Eu tenho que salvar a minha pele!"_

_- Humn... – Sesshoumaru ficara pensativo, vendo o que escolheria – "Ser príncipe... Ser escravo..." – Olhou para as duas. Com certeza, do jeito que ele tratava os servos (estavam mais para escravos) em seu antigo castelo, era bem pior do que aturar Anija e a família dela. Com certeza ela não estava falando a verdade sobre tratá-lo como um príncipe, mas devia estar falando a verdade sobre a deusa à sua frente... – ... Eu vou com a Deusa. – Ele se pronunciou, aproximando-se dela e largando Anija._

_- NÃO! SEU CACHORRO TRAIDOR! ELA VAI ME MATAR! – O Daiyoukai fingiu não ouvir e, dando um sorriso maldoso à Deusa, jogou-a contra uma grande árvore._

_- ANIJA, VAMOS! – Sesshoumaru pulou em cima de Anija e agarrou-a pela gola do quimono, saindo correndo com ela no colo._

_Ele correu com a sua supervelocidade até não agüentar mais. (Ou seja, já começava a amanhecer.) Ele se sentou numa árvore para descansar e finalmente soltara Anija no chão, rudemente._

_-Ai! – Falou a gata – Será que você poderia ser mais delicado?_

_- Eu já fiz um grande favor te carregando, Anija! E ainda quer que eu seja gentil? Bah! Eu nunca fui gentil com ninguém, e não será agora que eu começarei a ser!_

_Ela botou a língua pra fora, mas pra sorte dela, ele estava de olhos fechados._

_- Creio que aqui não choverá... – Ele falou, pela primeira vez em horas, com uma voz um pouco mais amigável._

_- Não, mas parte do caminho por onde fomos deve estar alagado numa hora dessas... Não poderemos voltar pois não sentiremos nosso rastro, e ainda há chances daquela meretriz estar por lá... – Ela respondeu, também de forma mais dócil._

_- E você não faz idéia de onde seja o seu castelo? Você tinha dito que tinha se lembrado!_

_- Era mentira, seu idiota. Eu apenas queria afastá-lo daquela Deusa nojenta. – Ela disse, achando-se superior a ele._

_- Idiota é você... Que não sabe nem o caminho de casa..._

_- E POR UM ACASO VOCÊ SABE QUAL O CAMINHO DO SEU CASTELO!_

_- O MEU CASTELO FOI DESTRUÍDO, DO QUE ADIANTA SABER O CAMINHO ATÉ ELE! VOCÊ É MAIS BURRA QUE YOUKAIS SAPOS!_

_- MAS SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE O CAMINHO DE VOLTA, TALVEZ PUDÉSSEMOS RECOMEÇAR TODO O CAMINHO E CHEGARÍAMOS SEGUROS NAS MINHAS TERRAS!_

_- . . . – Oops! Isso era verdade... Mas o pobre príncipe Daiyoukai não se lembrava do caminho, e a chuva deveria ter apagado boa parte do rastro deles... – É claro que eu sei o caminho de volta, - Mentiu – Mas do que nos adianta voltar, se teremos de passar por aquela louca varrida que queria te matar e me escravizar! "Ainda bem que eu me lembrei daquela louca..."_

_- Mas nós teremos de voltar tudo e recomeçar o caminho de novo, senão levaremos um século para chegar ao castelo da minha família!_

_- Um século nem é muito para nós, então não tem problema se nos perdermos mais algumas vezes e depois encontrarmos o caminho! "Espero que ela aceite essa idéia... Não quero lhe dar a satisfação de saber que eu não sei o caminho de volta."_

_- Não seja idiota. Um século pode até ser pouco para nós, mas até lá nós já seremos adultos, e tenho certeza de que você não irá querer passar sua adolescência inteira apenas próximo de mim. "Muito bem, Anija. Assim que se enrola direitinho... E logo estará em casa para torturá-lo... E depois você se livrará dele... MOAHAHAHA!"_

_- Hum... É, tem razão... – Sesshoumaru ignorou o sorriso louco na boca dela, pois já estava ficando acostumado a ele – "Talvez eu consiga encontrar o caminho de volta... Ou talvez, não." - O.O – "Mas creio que ela não precisa saber que eu estou mentindo para ela."_

_- Então, vamos voltar. – Ela começou a andar, logo sendo acompanhada por ele. Parte do caminho de volta, os dois sabiam e por isso ele não precisava guiá-la._

_Eles conseguiram – depois de um dia e uma noite de viagem, num passo mais lento, – como que por um milagre, achar o caminho até onde haviam encontrado a tal Deusa. Ainda estava tudo alagado, mas eles desviavam das poças com extrema leveza._

_- "Eu espero que ela não esteja por aqui..." – Refletia Anija._

_Sesshoumaru parara subitamente, fazendo com que uma certa gata do gelo distraída desse de cara com as costas dele._

_- HEY, NÃO PARE DO NADA, CACHORRO IDIOTA! – Ela começou a reclamar._

_Ele levantou a mão para ela, como que pedisse silêncio._

_- Veja. – Ele apontou para uma direção, onde estava tudo seco._

_- Nossa... Mas como aqui está encharcado e lá está seco...?_

_- Não seria por causa daquela mulher...? Talvez ela tenha feito isso... – Dito e feito. Foi só Sesshoumaru terminar a frase, que a tal Deusa apareceu à frente deles._

_- Ora, ora... Mas vocês voltaram... O que aconteceu? Pensei que estivessem com medo de mim. – Ela falou, fazendo uma pose sexy._

_Anija encarou-a com cara de assassina. Ela definitivamente não estava com vontade de ter que discutir com aquela Deusa de novo._

_- Suma do nosso caminho agora, ou... – Começou Anija._

_- Ou o quê? Vai me matar? Alguém que nem ordens consegue dar a um filhote de cachorro pretende me matar? – Ela deu uma risada maléfica bem alta._

_- Sua maldita...! – Anija ia voar com tudo pra cima da Deusa, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou._

_- Mulher, qual o seu nome? – Ele perguntou pra ela, talvez curioso por sua ousadia._

_- Eu não tenho um nome; Mas me chamam de Satsuna no Hi._

_Exatos dez segundos de silêncio total depois..._

_Sesshoumaru e Anija: SATSUNA NO HI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_- VÊ SE ISSO LÁ É NOME! – Anija comentou._

_Sesshoumaru e Anija se matavam de rir. Satsuna no Hi (Fogo da Morte), não era um nome que se via todo o dia, mesmo sendo um nome pouco estranho para youkais. O problema, era que aquela Deusa parecia ser algo muito frágil e fraco para ter um nome desses._

_- HAHAHAHA! QUE NOME IDIOTA! – Gritava Sesshoumaru._

_- É MESMO! – Debochava Anija._

_A Deusa se enfezara e resolvera revidar._

_- Pelo menos eu não me chamo Assassino Perfeito! – Apontava para Sesshoumaru._

_- Mas o meu nome se encaixa com o meu ser, enquanto que o seu nome não tem nada a ver com você! Hahaha! – Pelo visto, ela não conseguira revidar direito._

_- Tome cuidado ao falar do desconhecido, cachorro. – Satsuna no Hi, num instante, fez um círculo de fogo em volta deles. Sesshoumaru e Anija pararam de rir e olharam para os lados._

_- Legal. – Começou Sesshoumaru, meio desinteressado – Mas... – Ele piscou inocentemente e encarou à Deusa – É, eu estava certo... Você não é tão forte assim, afinal de contas. – Observou – Se a Anija quiser, tenho certeza de que ela pode apagar este foguinho..._

_- É verdade, posso mesmo! Sesshoumaru, dê-me a sua mão. – Anija falou._

_- Oras, e por que devo te dar a minha mão? Não quero tocar em você! Já foi nojento demais eu ter de carregá-la outro dia! – É... Este seria um loooooooooooongo dia!_

_Anija, brava com a reação do Daiyoukai, simplesmente agarrou a mão dele e levantou a outra mão._

_- Diga adeus à sua vida, Satsuna no Hi. – Anija congelou tudo a sua volta numa extensão de 1km², apagando o fogo imediatamente e congelando o corpo da Deusa. _

_Sesshoumaru, que estava segurando a mão de Anija e por isso não fora congelado, soltou a mão dela e contemplou:_

_- Legal... – Falou, meio abestalhado com o que acontecera. (Com cara de quem estava dopado) – Por que você não me contou que podia fazer isso, antes! "Hum... Tive uma idéia..." – Seus olhos começavam a brilhar com a estupenda idéia que passava perante sua cabeça._

_- Bah... Você não ia acreditar mesmo e não estava a fim de fazer demonstrações antes! – Ela mudou de assunto, quando viu os olhos dele – Em que coisa abominável você está pensando, Sesshoumaru? – Ela perguntou, encarando-o com um pouco de medo._

_- VAMOS DOMINAR O MUNDO JUNTOS, ANIJA! E PENSAR QUE MEU PAI DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO SERIA DE GRANDE AJUDA PRA DOMINAR O MUNDO! AH, MAS COMO ELE ESTAVA ENGANADO! – Ele gritava, com um sorriso de criança que ganhara_ _sorvete._

_- O quê? O.ô"? – Anija não entendera._

* * *

**E agora? Qual é a idéia de dominação global de Sesshoumaru? Será que Anija terá um infarto quando souber o que é a idéia dele? Sesshy ficará mais esperto da noite para o dia ou será em fases, como a lua muda? Eles encontrarão o caminho para o castelo dela ou ficarão vagando por aí, como o Sesshoumaru faz no anime, para sempre? Jyaken irá dar as caras ou não? E Izayoi e Inuyasha, o que farão caso Sesshoumaru chegue e tente assassiná-los?**

_**OBRIGADA POR COMENTAREM! E aqui as respostas dos comentários:**_

**Nemo letting go - Nholááá! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! (O Sesshy nem sabe o que o espera... sorriso malvado) **

**Atashi-anata-nado - Oiee! o.o ainda bem que você está achando engraçado! Pensei que não estivesse tão cômica... XD**

**lady-valium - Hallo! Sim, sim! Sesshy é sem-teto porque destruiu a própria casa ¬¬ Como ele é burro, não? XD Hahaha! É verdade, quem não acolheria uma beldade XD como o Sesshy?**

**Mari Sushi - Hey! O Sesshy idiotaé um trouxa de primeira! oÉ, o Sesshy é muito inocente AINDA, porque o pai dele é um vagal que não quer ensiná-lo nada. u.u XDD**

**Julia - Oiee! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Ah, evou tentar não levar meio século pra atualizar, okay? XD**

**Nhaa, eu terminei esse capítulo faz uns meses já, mas eu estava com preguiça de postar ¬¬ desculpem-me por isso çç Mas o próximo não está pronto... -.-"**

**Bem... Ja matta ne, minna-san! Kissus, kissus! Lol**


	4. ¨Cachorro¨

_**LEGENDAS:**_

" **. . ." – pensamento dos personagens.**

**_Coisas em itálico_ – Flashbacks, passado.**

**Traduções:**

**Oyakata-sama – Significa "Senhor Lorde".**

**InuTaisho (Fala-se Inu No Taisho, mas estou abreviando aqui. ¬¬) – significa "General dos Cães".**

**Chichiue – Significa "pai".**

**Aneue – Significa irmã mais velha.**

**Coisas do último capítulo:**

_- Legal... – Falou, meio abestalhado com o que acontecera. (Com cara de quem estava dopado) – Por que você não me contou que podia fazer isso, antes! "Hum... Tive uma idéia..." – Seus olhos começavam a brilhar com a estupenda idéia que passava perante sua cabeça._

_- Bah... Você não ia acreditar mesmo e não estava a fim de fazer demonstrações antes! – Ela mudou de assunto, quando viu os olhos dele – Em que coisa abominável você está pensando, Sesshoumaru? – Ela perguntou, encarando-o com um pouco de medo._

_- VAMOS DOMINAR O MUNDO JUNTOS, ANIJA! E PENSAR QUE MEU PAI DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO SERIA DE GRANDE AJUDA PRA DOMINAR O MUNDO! AH, MAS COMO ELE ESTAVA ENGANADO! – Ele gritava, com um sorriso de criança que ganhara sorvete._

_- O quê? O.ô"? – Anija não entendera._

_Fim do flashback do último capítulo. _

**_"Cachorro"_**

_- Ehh? E qual seria essa sua grande idéia de dominação global, Sesshoumaru? "Huhuhu! Se for uma boa idéia, eu vou roubá-la só pra mim!"_

_- MAS É MUITO SIMPLES, SUA GATA BURRA! NÓS TEREMOS FILHOS JUNTOS, E ELES DOMINARÃO O MUNDO PARA NÓS! NÓS MANDAMOS, E ELES FAZEM TUDINHO! MOAHAHAHAHA! E NOSSOS PAIS NÃO PODERÃO IMPEDIR, POIS NOSSOS FILHOS TERÃO O PODER DOS GATOS E CÃES JUNTOS! – Sesshoumaru ria exageradamente, igual a um maníaco. – Erhh...? Anija? Cadê você?_

_- "Se aquele cachorro idiota me acha com cara de procriadora, está muito enganado! Eu tenho mais o que fazer!" – Anija pensava, já há alguns quilômetros de distância. – "Droga! Não consigo me afastar mais! Tudo por culpa da dentada que aquele maldito me deu no pescoço! Ela me prende a ele!" – Ela se sentou num galho de uma grande árvore, entediada. – "Vou esperar até ele me alcançar. E espero que ele não comente sobre ter filhos comigo de novo, ou eu vou..."_

_- ANIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Sesshoumaru interrompia os pensamentos nada amigáveis de Anija correlação a ele. – E então? – fazia olhinhos de cãozinho pidão – O que você acha da minha idéia para dominarmos o mundo? – Sesshoumaru encarava-a, com a cara mais inocente do mundo. Inicialmente, Anija estava pensando em congelá-lo ou dar uns chutes nele, mas quando viu aquela carinha inocente e pidona..._

_- MORRA SEU CACHORRO IDIOTA! – Ela voou para cima dele, tentando a todo o custo fincar-lhe as garras que derrubavam um tipo de veneno congelante._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAIA, SUA GATA FEDIDA! SE VOCÊ ME MACHUCAR, EU VOU ME TRANFORMAR EM CACHORRO E VOU TE ENGOLIR INTEIRA! – Ele berrava, agora usando suas garras venenosas nela (ou pelo menos tentando, pois eles estavam sem comer há mais de três dias e ele estava tão zonzo de fome e cansaço, que sua visão estava ficando borrada. E ele não conseguia sentir o cheiro dela direito, pois aquele lugar todo fedia a felinos, arruinando seu olfato)._

_- Quem ousa entrar nas terras de minha família! – Falou uma jovem menininha para eles._

_Sesshoumaru não lhe deu atenção. Já Anija, por sua vez, parou repentinamente e fitou a jovenzinha próxima de si. Sesshoumaru aproveitou para se jogar em cima de Anija, mas o que ele conseguiu acertar mesmo, foi uma árvore, pois ela desviara, parando ao lado da garotinha._

_- SHURAAAAAA! – Esgoelava Anija, agarrando a menina, que com certeza não tinha mais de oito anos._

_- MANA! ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA! E POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FEDENDO A CACHORRO? UUUUUUIIIIIII! ME LARGAAAAAAAAAA! – Shura, a princesa gato de fogo, reclamava para Anija, com muito nojo de sua irmã._

_- Seja mais educada com sua irmã mais velha, Shura! – Anija falou, soltando-a._

_- Por que você tá fedendo tanto assim a cachorro, Aneue?_

_- Isso é muito simples! – Começou Sesshoumaru, - EUMORDIELAPORENGANOEDESCOBRIQUEACABEIPORMECASARCOMELA!MASISSONÃOVEMAOCASO!AGORAEUQUEROCOMIDA!COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Sesshoumaru berrava nos ouvidos da menininha – DÊCOMIDAPROMARIDODASUAIRMÃ,FEDELHA!_

_- Eu não entendi nada. Fale mais devagar, seu cachorro fedido! – Shura falou. Sesshoumaru mostrou os caninos e foi pra cima de Shura, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, Anija o agarrara pela gola do quimono._

_- Nós precisamos de comida, Shura. Há mais de três dias que não comemos._

_- Pra você tem comida o suficiente, Aneue! – Shura disse, toda sorridente – Mas pra ele não tem. – Ela respondeu, fechando a cara e apontando para Sesshoumaru._

_- Ahh, pode deixá-lo sem comida, não me importo. Mas eu preciso comer algo! – Anija falou, tão esfomeada quanto Sesshoumaru._

_- HEY! QUE NEGÓCIO É ESSE DE ME DEIXAR SEM COMIDA! POIS SAIBA QUE EU--_

_- ANIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COMO VOCÊ OUSA! – Uma voz masculina, grossa, impiedosa e mal-educada berrou, assustando ao Sesshoumaru que ficou mudo não só pelo berro chamando Anija, mas também pela energia maligna poderosa que este ser possuía. Algumas árvores foram vaporizadas, provavelmente, pelo dono da voz._

_- Oyakata...Sama! – Anija exclamou assustada, logo fazendo uma reverência._

_- COMO VOCÊ OUSA SE CASAR COM ESTE SER, FILHO DE NOSSO INIMIGO NÚMERO UM! E O QUE É PIOR! MESMO DEPOIS DE TUDO, VOCÊ VOLTOU PARA CASA BEM PARA DESONRAR SEU PAI, NÃO É MESMO!_

_- Não, meu pai. – Anija começou – a culpa foi toda desse tap--_

_- NÃO ME CHAME DE TAPADO, SUA GATA ASQUEROSA! – Sesshoumaru berrou pela milésima (N/A: tá, talvez ainda não seja milésima,) na história._

_- A CULPA FOI TODA SUA! FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME AGARROU E ME MORDEU, SEM SABER DAS MALDITAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS! E DEPOIS, COMO SE NÃO BASTASSE, VOCÊ DESTRÓI O CASTELO DO SEU PAI! E AÍ EU TENHO DE TE TRAZER JUNTO PARA O CASTELO DO MEU PAI!_

_Anija e Sesshoumaru já estavam se atracando novamente; Oyakata-sama ficou em silêncio. Shura, emburrada ao ouvir que sua irmã se casara com um cachorro, saiu correndo dali._

_Oyakata-sama sorriu maldosamente. Sua mente maquiavélica formulava algum plano... Mas bem, Anija e Sesshoumaru não viram tal sorriso, pois estavam mais interessados em se matar._

_- ANIJA E CACHORRO, PAREM DE LUTAR IMEDIATAMENTE! – Oyakata gritou num tom muito imperativo, assustando aos dois seres brigando à sua frente._

_- Pra começo de conversa, - Começou Sesshoumaru, rancoroso – eu me chamo Sesshoumaru. Príncipe das Terras do Oeste, filho único de InuTaisho! – Apresentou-se, ficando agora com um tom muito mais violento._

_- Que seja, Cachorro, que seja! – Oyakata disse, um pouco desinteressado – Anija, venha! E traga o Cachorro junto!_

_- Hai! – Ela respondeu, arrastando Sesshoumaru pela gola. E este resmungava:_

_- Tenho a leve impressão de que meu nome mudará para "Cachorro" nessas terras... E que, definitivamente, serei tratado como um. ¬¬_

_- Cachorro, - Anija começou – cale essa sua boca! Eu já não agüento mais ter de ouvir essa sua voz irritante reclamando de tudo!_

_- Bem eu quem reclama de tudo... – ele sussurrou, mas ela pôde ouvir muito bem._

_- EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ SE CALAR! – ela o tacou contra uma árvore, pra ver se ele desmaiava. Mas ele já tinha dado de cara em tantas árvores esses dias, que não lhe fez efeito algum._

_- SUA IDIOTA! TENHA MAIS RESPEITO POR MIM! – ele tentou ir para cima dela (e ela pra cima dele), mas infelizmente para os dois, Oyakata interferiu e os arrastou com ele._

_- Cachorro, aprenda a ter mais paciência. – Oyakata proclamou._

_- "Bahh. Até parece que é fácil ter paciência com essa Gata Fedida e pirada. Eu preciso é dar um jeito de controlá-la! E por que diabos não me chamam de Sesshoumaru! Posso ser um Cachorro, mas não quero ser tratado como um, nem chamado o tempo inteiro de Cachorro! Mas eu vou matar esses gatos nojentos! Menos a Anija, ela me dará filhos e então dominaremos o mundo! MOAHAHAHAHA!"_

_- Por que está sorrindo, Sesshoumaru? – Anija disse, observando Sesshoumaru do outro lado de seu pai. – Não há motivo algum pra você sorrir, Cachorro._

_- Eu já disse pra você não me chamar de Cachorro, Gata Pirada!_

_- Então não me chame de Gata Pirada! E tenha mais respeito pelo Oyakata-sama! – Ela lhe mostrou a língua. Ao fazê-lo, Sesshoumaru esticou seu braço e tentou agarrar a língua dela, numa tentativa de arrancá-la. Por sorte, Oyakata-sama os afastou e os censurou com um olhar assassino._

_- "Glup! Algo me diz para ficar quieto..." – Sesshoumaru pensou, olhando para o lado oposto de onde Anija estava._

_- Hunf! – Anija bufou – "E eu aqui, achando que meu pai me deixaria brigar o quanto quisesse com esse Cachorro! Mas não, ele vai lá e nos separa! Ahhh, assim não dá! Eu preciso me livrar do Sesshoumaru antes que ele descubra como me engravidar! Senão, com certeza ele me dará algum tipo de droga pra aceitar um filho dele... Ahhhh, isso seria horrível!" – Anija fez uma cara de enterro – "Mas tenho certeza que meu pai está planejando algo... Senão, ele teria me deixado brigar com Sesshoumaru o quanto eu quisesse! Qual será a idéia dele! Preciso descobrir antes que seja tarde demais! Ou sei que vou me ferrar bonito..."_

**_E agora! Qual será o plano do pai de Anija? Sesshoumaru virará escravo! Anija se livrará dele! A idéia superesperta de Sesshoumaru será posta em prática? O nome de Sesshoumaru, daqui em diante, mudará pra "Cachorro"! Onde e o que estará fazendo InuTaisho! Ohh, descubram essas e outras perguntas em algum capítulo que logo virá! Só sei que provavelmente não será no próximo... XD_**

**Capítulo pequeno, eu sei y.y podem me dar um tiro se quiserem XD Mas, mas ;; eu prometo que o próximo capítulo será maior! 3 Talvez não muito maior, ¬¬ mas será maior! XD (Menor que esse, é difícil XD)**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS:**

**Nemo letting go – ÊÊÊÊHH! Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo da Deusa! Pensei que aquele não estivesse tão engraçado XD (sei que esse aqui não está muito, mas o próximo será bem engraçado, prometo!) Muito obrigada por comentar!**

**Fernanda – QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU! Sim, sim, o psicológico do Sesshy tá em decadência! Ele só tá fazendo bosta e dando fora XD Talvez algum dia eu o faça um pouco menos burro 8D ou talvez não u.u"" XD**

**Küss, Küss, **

**Fraulein Senf! (Nhaai. Esse é um dos poucos apelidos que eu mesma coloquei em mim.) XD**


End file.
